The present invention relates to swab applicators for applying various liquids such as cleansers, antiseptics, medicaments and cosmetics. More particularly, the present invention relates to single use prepackaged swab applicators.
A self-contained disposable swab is a useful device for applying liquid solutions to objects, particularly for applying topical solutions such as cleansers, antiseptics, medicaments and cosmetics to the human body. Prior to the development of such self-contained applicators, the various solutions were stored in capped bottles containing much more solution than would be applied during a single use. Dry absorbent swabs, such as the common cotton swab were stored in a separate container. The cotton swabs often included a wood stick attached to the swab. A user, would place the cotton swab within the capped bottle so that the solution would be absorbed into the swab. The solution would then be applied to an object in typical manner.
There were several inconveniences and disadvantages associated with this system. For example, it would be inconvenient for persons such as doctors or dentists to store relatively large bottles of various solutions. In addition, dipping the absorbent swabs within bottles could be messy and time consuming. Moreover, where the dipped swab had been placed in contact with contaminants, the swab could not be re-dipped into the bottle to absorb more solution. Instead, a new swab applicator had to be used for each application.
Self-contained swab applicators have proven to be a convenient solution to overcoming these problems. Each applicator stores a preselected amount of solution determined to be appropriate for one usage. The solution is sealed when not in use so that the applicator may be stored and carried in a doctor""s office or doctor""s bag until the applicator is needed. A swab in a closed container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,146 issued Sep. 1, 1999 which describes a sterile package in which a surgical swab is sealed within a casing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,220 issued Dec. 4, 1973 describes an applicator in which a diagnostic swab and culture medium are contained within different sections of the same plastic tube with the two sections being separated by a frangible seal. Meanwhile, numerous U.S. patents describe applicators having an absorbent swab associated with a sealed reservoir storing a liquid. The reservoirs are typically fractured to release the liquids to the absorbent swab. Unfortunately, these reservoirs can sometimes be difficult to rupture. Moreover, several of these applicators require that glass or plastic shards be maintained within the swab when the swab is used to topically apply a liquid to a person.
An attempt to overcome several of these disadvantages is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,204 issued on Aug. 28, 1990 to Korteweg. This reference describes a swab applicator in which a swab is attached to a plastic stick. The applicator further includes a sleeve containing a medicinal, cleaning or cosmetic liquid which encapsulates the swab and engages the stick. The sleeve is compressed at a particular location causing it to sever from the swab applicator. Unfortunately, it has been found that it takes significant manual force and/or repeated compression upon the sleeve to sever the sleeve from the rest of the swab applicator.
Despite the significant level of activity in the art directed to developing a prepackaged swab applicator, there exists a need for an improved prepackaged swab applicator which is capable of being easily opened by the consumer, while still providing a sturdy package able to withstand the rigors of distribution and handling. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a prepackaged swab applicator that can be used and disposed of easily and conveniently. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a prepackaged swab applicator which is inexpensive to manufacture and provides significant flexibility so that various types of consumer products can be dispensed into and by the swab applicator.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned disadvantages by providing an improved prepackaged swab applicator. The prepackaged swab applicator is sealed and openable, and includes a swab attached to the end of an elongate small diameter stick. The swab applicator further includes a thin walled hollow sleeve which encompasses the swab and stick. Preferably, the sleeve is constructed of a single piece of rigid plastic material that is manually compressible and separable at defined regions.
The swab applicator sleeve is divided into three sections, including a handle portion, a receptacle portion and a transition portion. The handle portion encompasses and attaches to the free end of the stick by frictional engagement, or adhesive or other means known to those skilled in the art. The cross section of the receptacle portion is substantially larger than that of the handle portion of the sleeve and sized to encapsulate the swab. Preferably, the receptacle portion of the sleeve is cylindrical and has a diameter of approximately three times that of the handle portion.
Meanwhile, the transition portion of the sleeve is tapered and connects the handle portion of the sleeve to the receptacle portion of the sleeve. In contrast to prior art sleeved swab applicators, the transition portion of the sleeve is constructed to not significantly deform when the receptacle portion of the sleeve is compressed. In a preferred embodiment, the transition portion projects outwardly at an angle greater or equal to 45xc2x0 from the axis of the swabstick immediately adjacent to where the transition portion engages the receptacle portion of the sleeve. It has been discovered that increasing the angle at which the transition engages the receptacle portion, decreases the transition portion""s propensity to compress when the receptacle portion of the sleeve is manually compressed. Moreover, the increased angle at which the transition portion projects outwardly causes a stress razor to be formed where the transition portion engages the receptacle portion of the sleeve. This stress razor undergoes significant sheer stress when the receptacle portion of the sleeve is compressed. The sleeve is constructed to include a sufficiently thin wall thickness at the stress razor so that the sleeve ruptures due to the sheer stresses caused by manual compression of the receptacle portion of the sleeve.
The swab applicator may be constructed of various sizes and configurations depending on the intended purpose of the swab applicator. However, in a preferred embodiment for applying medicinal, cleansing and cosmetic liquids, the swab applicator includes a swab stick approximately 8 centimeters long and 2.5 millimeters in diameter, and has a swab at the stick""s distal end that is approximately 17 millimeters in length and 5 millimeters in diameter. For this preferred embodiment, the sleeve is approximately 7.5 millimeters in diameter, 10 centimeters long and includes a stick portion 3 centimeters in length, a transition portion 0.5 centimeters in length and a receptacle portion 6.5 centimeters in length. The stick and sleeve are preferably constructed of plastic materials, while the swab is preferably constructed of a cotton or nylon material. Of course, changes in the materials or construction of the swab applicator of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention.
The swab applicator of the present invention is thus capable of being easily opened by the consumer while being simple and inexpensive to manufacture. The swab applicator is also neat and convenient to handle without the consumer soiling his or her hands or the surrounding area.